The Ravens Knight
by BlackLight181
Summary: Jaunes fate was forever changed after the Breach. He found himself surrounded by grimm with no hope of surviving. Until he was saved by a mysterious grimm mask wearing woman. He found himself fighting along this new ally and as fast as she appeared she was gone. And now he can't get her out of his head. What could this mean?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So this is going to be fun! I'm pretty sure there are close to no fics with this pairing so I decided to be the one who starts this ship that me and my good friend Champion of Fate have dubbed, "The Ravens Knight!" Or, "Raven Knight!" Either one really doesn't matter to me but I know you are all here to read this story and not listen to me ramble on about useless info. So without any further delay let this ship set sail!**

* * *

Beta Reader: **Champion of Fate.**

* * *

Jaune Arc was fucked. He was completely fucked. He brought his team to the breach to try and help but found that he himself was being nothing more then a burden. While everyone else was fighting Jaune was able to kill a few Grimm by himself but his luck turned south when a King Taijitu's tail smacked into him and sent him flying. Jaune smacked into a building that was next to the giant hole in the ground where all the Grimm came out of and he found himself falling into it. Jaune reached for the edge of the hole but missed it by an inch as he fell into the giant hole in the ground, and as he hit the ground he immediately fell unconscious.

After an unknown amount time Jaune awoke to pitch black darkness. His entire body ached as he forced himself up off the ground. He found his sword as well as his shield on the ground next to him as he began to traverse through the darkness. Jaune kept his blade and shield and blade out as he heard things moving around through the darkness. He saw red eyes in the darkness as they watched him and he felt fear begin to fill his entire being.

He then began to run, he ran faster then he had ever ran in his entire life. His fear had taken complete control over his entire body and he did the first thing he thought of doing. It wasn't long before he was hit to the ground by a Beowolf as it sunk its teeth into his shoulder. Jaune yelled out pain as he shoved his sword into the Grimm's neck and cut its head off. He then found himself blocking the strike from an Ursa Major that hits him into a nearby wall.

Another Beowolf somehow managed to sneak up on him sunk its claws into Jaune's left arm causing him to drop his shield and causes Jaune to yell out in pain once more. Once he felt the Beowolf release his arm he stabbed the Grimm in its mouth. He then bent down to pick his shield back up off of the ground and started to run again only for his back to be clawed and him be hurled to the ground once more.

Jaune managed to roll out of the way as a Beowolf major stabbed its claws into the ground. He then sliced off the Grimm's arm as he began to limp away from the massive group of Grimm that were still chasing him. He was bleeding profusely from the bites and claws marks he had gotten so much that his clothes were now stained red and blood began to drip down onto the ground.

As Jaune was running he was suddenly smacked into the wall of the underground cavern by the tail of a King Taijitu. Jaune was now bleeding from a cut he had gotten from hitting the wall of the cavern. Jaune slowly picked himself up off of the ground only to be met by the large group of grimm who stared at him hungrily.

'Is this it? Is this where I am going to die? Is this cave going to be my grave?' Jaune thought to himself.

Memories of his time with his family as a child began to flow through his mind. Playing with his sisters, cooking with his mom, training what little he did before he came to Beacon with his father and grand father, and the times he spent with his friends and his team at Beacon. He begins to weep as the realization of his situation begins to become apparent to him.

He was going to die. Die with no one around him and be forgotten as a stain upon the Arc name. A nameless nobody who fought a fleeting fight who will never be remembered whatsoev-!

"NO!" Jaune roared as a faint white light began to envelop him and the Grimm took a step back.

Jaune's wounds slowly began to heal as the light that surrounded him became more intense and lit up the cavern he was trapped in.

"I will not die here you hear me!? I will become a huntsmen, I will return to Beacon, I will make my family proud of me, and no soulless bunch of monsters is going to take that from me! So come on! Come at me!" Jaune yelled aloud.

Two Creeps lunged at Jaune and before they could get close to him a long red blade came out from the shadows and sliced both of their heads off and they began to wilt as they hit the ground.

Jaune looked to where the blade had come from and saw a woman begin to step out of the shadows. The woman had pale white skin, and black hair. She wore a shallow cut black dress, five necklaces with an assortment of beads, a red girdle-belt, and a pair of matching red gauntlets. She also wears black, thigh-length boots with a red splatter pattern. Her most distinctive feature is a fearsome, full-face mask that resemble a Nevermore.

She fully walked out of the shadows with her long red blade and her sheath that has a rotary chamber filled with different types of Dust. She brought out her blade once more and it extended into a long red blade.

Jaune looked at her and then walked up next to her as he held his left arm that was still bleeding profusely. As he walked up next to her she seemed to also begin to emanate a bright white light. The mysterious woman looked at Jaune who looked at her and shrugged. The two of them then turned back to the Grimm and charged at the same time.

The woman swung her blade horizontally and sliced several Grimm in half. She then began to spin and her blade was set ablaze and burned the Grimm that surrounded her.

Jaune seemed to be empowered for some reason with his new ally by his side. He began to fight more ferociously, more brutally, and more skillfully somehow. As a King Taijitu tried to bite him Jaune shoved his shield into its mouth and then ran his sword into its skull. He then pulled out both his weapons and flung his shield it found its way into the neck of an Ursa Major. He flipped his blade around and stabbed a Creep in its mouth before he kicked it away from him.

The mystery woman quickly sheathed her blade and when she drew it once more it now had a blue blade instead of a red one. She stabbed it into the ground and ice spikes shot up from the ground and impaled many Grimm in the cavern around them. She then took her blade out of the ground and put it back into its sheath.

Jaune had by this time gotten his shield back and put it back into its sheath form and placed it back on his hip. He was about to sheath his blade when he saw an Ursa bust through the ice with its mouth wide open and aimed for his mysterious allies head. He then threw the blade and managed to impale the blade into the Ursa's head, right between its eyes, stopping it in its tracks.

The woman looked at Jaune before she looked down at the blade. She reached down and pulled out of the Ursas skull and tossed it back to Jaune who managed to catch it. He then put the blade into its sheath.

Jaune then looked around the cavern to see if there were anymore Grimm and saw none. He then looked over to his mysterious ally who was about to step into a portal but before she did so she pointed to something and then left through her portal without another word.

Jaune looked to where she had pointed and saw what looked to be light coming down from a hatch above. He ran as fast as he could over to it and began to climb. The light came from a hole that led to outside of Vale city.

The sun was beginning to set as Jaune made his way back into the city with his clothes torn, and his body still stained with his own blood.

* * *

 **~At Beacon~**

The members of teams RWBY and the rest of NPR were currently mourning their, supposedly, fallen friend in the Beacon court yard. They knew not what had happened to him during the battle. He just simply seemed to vanish during it and their was absolutely no trace of him anywhere. It wasn't odd that a student would sometimes fall while on a mission, in fact it happened more then you would think, but the fact that it happened to someone they were so close too was...was almost to hard to bare.

Ruby and Pyrrah sobbed uncontrollably as their friends tried to comfort them but it was no use. Ruby had just lost her first and best friend who had been their for her whenever she needed him. Pyrrah cared for Jaune more then anyone she had ever in her life. He was the first person to see her as just Pyrrah and not, "Pyrrah Nikos - the goddess of victory." He was her crush and her best friend that she could have ever asked for and now he was gone.

Yang tried to comfort her sister but it had no effect. She was inconsolable. Yang had never seen her little sister like this but she could understand why. She had just lost her closest friend and nothing in the world would be able to stop the flow of tears that were coming from her eyes.

Ren tried to both comfort Pyrrah and his childhood friend at the same time. Nora cried into Ren's chest as Pyrrah was on her knees with her face in her hands sobbing uncontrolably. Ren himself was also saddened by the loss of his friend and leader who was like a brother to him. The two of them were actually the only guy friend that one another had at the school and the loss of his battle brother hit Ren hard. Nora weaped for her fallen fearless leader, and how she could never joke around with him anymore, but mainly that he wouldn't be around anymore.

Blake knew Jaune very little but was saddened by his passing. He cared not that she was a faunus and defended faunus from Cardin when he would bully them. He was one of a kind and she would miss him greatly.

Weiss could care less about Jaune. He was always a nuisance to her and would constantly bug her about going out with him. She was glad that such a worthless excuse of a man and a huntsman in training was gone for good. But she wouldn't say that out loud less she be pumbled by those around her.

The professors were saddened that a student with such potential was cut down in the prime of their youth and on their watch no less! They were all saddened to certain degree with Jaune's passing but they all felt the pain that their students were currently going through.

Ozpin then saw something out of the corner of his eye and immediately turned his head to see what it was and was surprised to see none other then Jaune Arc standing in front of the setting sun with his clothes torn, his body mauled and bloody, and he wore a pained expression upon his face. Ozpin smiled as no one else but him had noticed the boy slowly walking towards them.

"Welcome back to Beacon...Mr. Arc." Ozpin said making everyone turn their heads to see Jaunes battered and bloodied body slowly walking towards them.

Jaune stopped to look at his friends and he smiled at them. Everyone, except for Weiss, ran towards him and surrounded him. Ruby got to him first and wrapped her arms around him and almost made him fall back onto the ground. He placed his hand on her head and pulled her close with his strong arm while the other one still hung limply to his side.

"I thought that you were...you were...!" Ruby said in between her sobs.

"I'm okay now Ruby. And can you stop squeezing me so tight. Its getting hard to breathe." Jaune said as his face began to turn blue.

Ruby quickly let him go and put her hand on his back as he keeled over trying to catch his breathe. Everyone, except Weiss, then came up and hugged him grateful that he was still alive. Ozpin then walked up to him and Jaune stood up as if to present himself but relaxed once he saw Ozpin smile at him.

"Its good to see your okay Mr. Arc. For the mst part." Ozpin said.

"Thank you...sir." Jaune said as he held his arm as a surge of pain ran through it.

"You've no doubt had a difficult time getting back here. It would be best if you rest until your injuries are fully healed. So come with me to the infirmary." Ozpin said.

Jaune nodded his head and followed Ozpin after he told his friends goodbye. They made their way to the infirmary where Jaune was taken into a room and put immediantly into a room for the severity of his wounds. He was put on an I.V. and then they gave him something that knocked him ut so he could rest. He needed it.

* * *

 **~To Raven~**

Raven was feeling strange.

Ever since she helped that boy back in the underground railways beneath Vale and his aura coated her and him while they fought the Grimm together. She figured it must have been some side effect from teleporting too much but this had never happened before in the past. She took off her mask and wiped the little bit of blood that was stained on it from the battle letting her long flowing black hair down. She unstrapped her sword from her hip and laid it next to her as she put her mask on the other side of her. She then felt her eyelids get heavy and she resigned herself to sleep.

She found that sleep was near impossible as images of the blonde boy from earlier continued to enter her dreams and disrupt her sleep. They weren't sexual in any way, shape, or form but the fact was that it happened repeatedly to her throughout the night. She would have to get to the bottom of this soon.

As soon as she could get some actual sleep.

* * *

 **AN: Alright guys that is it for this first part of this story. I hope you all enjoyed how it went and if so tell me how you felt about it in a review down below. Also if you either want me to do something like an omake for this story in the future either tell me in a review of just PM it to me. I hope to see you all again soon.**

 **Later!**


	2. Chapter 2

Beta Reader: **Champion of Fate.**

* * *

Jaune couldn't sleep. He really could not sleep. His dreams were filled with images of someone he had never even met once in his life. She had long flowing pitch black hair that resembled that of Yang's in many ways, her eyes were as red as the leaves in the Forever Fall forest, and her skin was as pale as snow. Jaune could remember ever detail of what this woman looked like but knew absolutely nothing about her. Not who she was, not her name, and most importantly why she kept appearing in his dreams.

It was driving Jaune to the point insanity. Nearly every second of the day was filled with images of this woman. He couldn't fight, he couldn't sleep, he couldn't focus, hell he couldn't even eat without having her on his mind.

His friends began to grow increasingly concerned for his well being as they begin to notice he isn't acting his normal self.

"Jaune? Are you okay?" Pyrrah asked as Jaune looked down at his food tray with a blank expression on his face.

"Huh? Oh...yeah! I'm fine don't worry about me." Jaune said as he began to eat his food little by little.

"You sure about that vomit boy? You've been acting...strange ever since the Breach." Yang said.

"Yeah. Just haven't been able to sleep much. Keep having the same dreams over and over again and its making sleep difficult." Jaune said as he rested his face in his hands.

"Nightmares?" Ruby asked in a worried tone.

"Yeah. Something like that. You guys don't need to worry about it, I'll be alright." Jaune said as he wiped his hands down his face and placed them back on the table.

"Jaune if this is affecting you then let us help you. Were here for you." Pyrrah said as she placed a hand on her partners shoulder.

"Thanks Pyr but I don't think this is something you can help me with. I'll see you guys later I've lost my appetite." Jaune said as he grabbed his food tray and threw it away and left the cafeteria.

Everyone watched as the blonde knight left. They wanted to help him but couldn't do so if he didn't let them know what was effecting him.

"I just wish he'd open up to us and let us help him." Pyrrah said as she looked down at her food.

"I know how you feel. He can't solve all the problems he's facing by himself." Ruby said as she chewed on a cookie.

"I don't know why you two worry so much about that fool. If he wishes to suffer then let him." Weiss said as she continued to eat her food.

"Have you ever heard of, oh I don't know, not being a complete and utter bitch?!" Yang yelled at her.

"Yes. I just don't care." Weiss said.

"You know you could at least try and be a little bit nicer to him. He convinced Neptune to go out with you didn't he?" Ruby asked.

"So? Just because he managed to convince Neptune to go and talk to me does not mean I am in his debt whatsoever. He still annoys me to no end and he does nothing but bring his own team down when they could do so much better without him." Weiss said.

Pyrrahs grip on her tightened so much that she had crushed the soda can in her hand making the drink spill out onto the table. Nora raked her nails into the table so hard that she left scratch marks. Ren's grip on the table became so intense he actually broke two chunks of the table off from how angry he was.

"How dare you." Pyrrah said in a low growl.

"Hmm?" was the the only thing Weiss managed to say with her mouth full as Pyrrah reached across the table and grab her shirt and pull her closer towards her across the table.

Weiss could see the anger and rage the red-headed champion had contained inside of herself in her eyes. The look in Pyrrah's eyes scared Weiss more then any Grimm had ever managed to do in the past.

 _"How dare you! You don't know who he is, what he's been through, or what he's had to overcome to be here! You've had everything given to you on a silver platter so you have no room to talk about Jaune! You dare to speak of him in such a way after what he's just gone through?! I swear to Monty above if we were in combat class I would tear you limb from limb!"_ Pyrrah yelled so that everyone in the entire room could hear her.

Weiss was so scared she was paralyzed where Pyrrah held her. She had never seen Pyrrah like this before, not even when she fought in the Mystral tournament all those times and won each time.

The two were then levitated into the air and were separated by none other then professor Glynda Goodwitch.

"What is going on here?!" Glynda said in a demanding tone.

"She started it!" both of the girls yelled as they pointed at one another.

"What was this argument over?" Glynda asked as she re-adjusted her glasses.

"Weiss insulted Jaune and Pyrrah got so mad that she grabbed her and yelled in her face." Ruby said.

"Ms. Schnee, I expected better from you. To speak of your fellow student in such a way after what was most likely a traumatizing experience for him is despicable. And you Ms. Nikos, you should know better then to try and start a fight in the middle of lunch. The both of you will report to me later today for your punishment. Am I understood?" Glynda asked the both of them.

They both shook their heads yes so as to not antagonize the woman any further. As she let them down the bell rang and everyone left the lunch room as quickly as they could.

When everyone got to their next class they found no trace of Jaune. For the entire class he didn't show up which worried everyone, except Weiss of course, to near death. They just prayed he was okay.

* * *

 **~To Jaune~**

Jaune stumbled around the Beacon courtyard with images still flooding his mind of this mysterious woman. Jaune found a nearby bench that he sat down on. He once again holds his head in his hands as more and more images of this woman began to flood his mind. Jaune tried to shut them out but that only made them grow more intense and flood his mind even more. Jaune then slumped back and looked up at the azure blue sky above him as he tried to figure out exactly what the fuck was happening to him. Besides the nonstop images that found their way into his mind Jaune had one other thing on his mind that bothered him.

How his friends figured him for dead so quickly. He could understand why they figured what they did but that didn't make him feel any better. He wouldn't bring it up around them since it wasn't all that important at the moment. If he could just get rid of these damned images in his head he'd be good but so far nothings worked to make them stop.

"Might I know why you are out here and not in class Mr. Arc?" a voice asked Jaune.

Jaune's eyes opened wide as he looked to where it came from and found that it had come from Ozpin.

"Headmaster! I..!" Jaune said as he tried to explain.

"Needed to clear your mind?" Ozpin asked.

"Yeah. Only its not been very successful thus far." Jaune said as he slumped forward.

"Hmm perhaps I can help with whatever's bothering you. Come with me, we can speak more in my office." Ozpin said as the two of them walked to the headmasters office.

Ozpin sat behind his desk as Jaune sat in the chair in front of said desk. Ozpin pored himself some coffee, took a sip of it, and then placed it back down on the desk.

"So tell me Mr. Arc, what has been troubling you?" Ozpin asked his student.

"I don't even now where to start sir." Jaune said.

"Start from the beginning. What happened to you during the Breach?" Ozpin asked him.

"Alright then." Jaune said as he began to tell Ozpin everything that had transpired since the Breach.

Jaune told Ozpin of how he fell into the hole that started the Breach, got sealed within, had to run from grimm in the underground cavern, fought a failing battle, was surrounded by a bright white light, the woman who walked out and saved him from certain death, and the nonstop images of a woman that kept flooding his mind.

"That is quite the tale. Your lucky to be alive Jaune." Ozpin said as he drank some of his coffee.

"Thank you sir. So can you help me with...whatever is happening to me?" Jaune asked.

"I do not know. Tell me have you tried to produce that white light since then?" Ozpin asked.

"No sir. I can try now if you wish." Jaune said.

"Please do. Try and calm your mind and produce that light again." Ozpin said.

Jaune took a deep breath, closed his eyes and focused on trying to re-produce that light again. After a few minutes Jaune's body began to emanate a white light once more. It grew more and more intense as he focused on it more.

"It is as I thought. You have awoken your semblance." Ozpin told Jaune.

Jaune opened his eyes and the light began to dissipate as his focus was broken.

"Really?! How do you know?" Jaune asked.

"Ever since you were admitted into the infirmary your aura has been acting different than usual. Now I know why. Unfortunately I have no recollection if anything that has been happening to you is being caused by your semblance. Although I might know someone who does." Ozpin said as he drank from his mug again.

"Who?!" Jaune asked energenicly.

"Your father." Ozpin said as he placed his mug back on the desk.

Jaune went pale at the mention of his father. He hadn't let his parents know where he was heading when he left and hadn't talked to them since. He was afraid that if his father found out where he was he would come retrieve him and take him home for his own protection but if he was the only one who could help Jaune he had no choice.

"Could you contact him for me. I don't feel like calling my family right now with all this stuff happening to me." Jaune said as he tapped his finger on the side of his head.

"Hahaha. Alright then mister Arc I will do as you ask. And here this should help you sleep." Ozpin said as he handed Jaune a drink and a strange looking pill.

Jaune raised an eye brow as he looked at the pill and then looked back at Ozpin.

"Trust me, it'll help." Ozpin said urging him to take it.

Jaune exhaled deeply and put the pill into his mouth, he then took a large gulp of the water. It took effect almost immediately and Jaune felt himself getting sleepy.

Ozpin got out of his chair and helped Jaune over to the couch that Ozpin had in his office. Jaune laid down on the coach and almost immediately fell fast asleep with no sign of waking any time soon.

Ozpin smiled as he then went over to his desk and picked up his scroll and dialed the number of an old friend he hadn't spoken too in a long time.

* * *

 **~Several Hours Later~**

Jaune awoke in the headmasters office feeling fully rested and refreshed from his previous groggy and sluggish state. He found that instead of it being sunny like when he fell asleep it was the middle of the night and the stars were now out. Jaune then got up, walked over to the elevator, called said elevator, and then rode down in it once it arrived.

Jaune made his way back to the dorms and noticed that the sun was about to start coming up to bring the new day.

...

...

...

...

'How fucking long was I out for?! And what did Ozpin give me anyway that could knock me out for so long?!' Jaune yelled in his head.

Jaune continued towards the dorms and not wanting to wake his team went up to the roof and watched the sun rise. He smiled as it rose and began to light up the world.

"Beautiful." Jaune said out loud as he continued to watch the sun come up.

Jaune then heard something, or someone, begin to move behind him. Jaune turned around quickly and looked for whoever it was that was behind him. After a while Jaune figured it was just his imagination so he turned back around.

Only to be met with a red dust blade pointed at his throat. He immediately put his hands up as he looked into the masked face of the one who held the sword.

"You and I have some things to discuss boy." Raven said as she pushed the tip of her blade closer to Jaune's throat making him audibly gulp.

* * *

 **AN: Dammit i'm evil for leaving it like that! But damn its only been two days since I uploaded this and we've already gotten over thirt follows, and twenty favorites. I knew that you guys would like the story but I didn't know it'd be this fast! Lets keep this going guys! If you liked the chapter tell me what you thought in a review and just tell me whatever you thought in general about it. Alright I hope to see you all next chapter when things get more complicated.**

 **Later!**


	3. Chapter 3

Beta Reader: **Champion of Fate**

* * *

Jaune held his hands up in the air as the woman he had met in the train tracks beneath Vale held her blade to his throat. She walked forward pushing the tip of her sword into his flesh. Not hard enough to penetrate the skin and make a cut, but hard enough to show him she was being serious. Jaune began to walk backwards until he was stopped by the wall that had the staircase behind it.

"Who...are you?" Jaune asked fear seething from his voice.

"Shut-up. I'll be the one asking the questions here. For starters what's your name?" she asked.

"Jaune. Jaune Arc." Jaune said with his voice still cracking from the fear he felt.

"Alright then Jaune Arc. Why don't you tell me why all these images of you keep entering my mind nonstop ever since I met you in the underground railways?" she asked stepping closer to him.

The question shocked Jaune. He had no idea what she was talking about. What was happening to her sounded like the exact same thing that was happening to him, but pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind as he remembered he still had a blade pointed at his throat.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Jaune said before Raven pushed her sword closer to his throat, puncturing the skin a little and making a little bit of blood come from where she had her sword.

"Don't lie to me boy." she said.

"Look. I don't know what is happening to you, but I may someone who might know!" Jaune said before she jabs him in the gut making him fall to his knees.

She stepped back as he fell to his knees, grabbing his stomach where she had hit him. She stepped back a bit more as she too grabbed her gut in the exact same place she punched Jaune. She then looked down at Jaune as he picked himself up and leaned up against the wall.

"You were saying." she said clutching her gut.

"My father. He most likely knows what is going on. He knows a lot more about this kinda stuff then I do." Jaune said.

"Very well then. Go speak with him and I will meet you here tomorrow so we can, hopefully, find a way to fix this." she said as she swung her sword downward making a portal and then sheath her blade.

"Alright. But wait!" Jaune shouted.

"Hmm? What is it?" she asked.

"Can I know your name?" Jaune asked.

"Hmmmm...No." she said as she entered the portal and it closed behind her.

"Well okay then." Jaune said as he headed down the stairs his aura already healing the small cut and he wiped away the blood.

As he went down he ran into his friends who surrounded him and just began to question him nonstop without letting him get a word in at all.

'Oh this is going to be a looong morning.' Jaune said to himself as he closed his eyes while his friends kept questioning him.

* * *

 **~Later That Day~**

Jaune sat in Ports class trying his damned best to pay attention. He then said screw it and pulled out his scroll and started recording him the same way he does for Ooblecks lectures. The images that had plagued were still affecting but after his "encounter" with that woman again they weren't as... frequent. He could think more and he could focus more again but he still never stopped thinking about her. What the fuck was going on? He could only hope that his father would be able to give him some answers when he talked to him.

Speaking of which...

Jaune scroll began to buzz as someone began to call him. He looked at the name and found out that it was his father, and his eyes widened slightly. He didn't expect to talk to him so soon. He hesitated to press the answer button until he heard his name being called.

"Mr. Arc! If that call is important then take it out into the hall. And if not put it away now before I decide to take it from you!" Port Said with a hint of anger in his voice since Jaune had interrupted his story.

"Yes sir!" Jaune said as he ran out of the room.

He went into the hall and pressed the answer button. He hesitantly placed the phone up to his ear.

"Hello?" Jaune asked.

"Jaune! Are you okay?! Ozpin called me and told me what happened! Where the hell are you?!" Jaune's father roared over the phone.

"Dad I'm fine. I'm at Beacon now and was injured when the Grimm attacked the city." Jaune said.

"Jaune you know you're not skilled enough for Beacon. You only have minor experience in combat. Did you even think of what would happen to us when you just up and disappeared? We thought you ran away without even a word or explanation as to why." Jaune's father asked with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Dad I'm...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you, or mom, or anyone. I only wanted to make you and mom proud of me." Jaune said as his eyes became clouded.

"Jaune...listen to me. Your mother and I will always be proud of you. But you can't run away and not tell anyone about where you're going. Do you understand?" his father asked.

"Yes sir." Jaune said as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Now Ozpin told me that you unlocked your semblance. Give some details about it and I'll see if we have any info. On it in the archives." Jaune's father said.

"Alright. It started the day the Breach happened. I got back to Beacon and was immediately rushed to the infirmary and that night my dreams were filled with images of someone I have never seen or met once in my life. It has been happening to me continuously for the past couple days and it has stopped me from having real rest. I was only able to sleep last night because Ozpin gave me some pill that knocked me out. Dad I feel like I'm going insane. Dad please, help me." Jaune said with a hint of fear in his voice.

"I will Jaune, I will. I'm going to look through the archives to see if any Arc in the past has had the same semblance or something like it. I will come to Beacon personally when I find something. I promise." Jaune's father said.

"Thanks Dad." Jaune said.

"You're welcome. I'll see you in a few days. I love you son." Jaune's dad said.

"You too Dad." Jaune said as he hung up his scroll.

Jaune put his scroll back into his pocket, and placed his hands on his face as he sat up against the wall. All he could hope for was that his father would be able to provide some kind of answers for him.

* * *

 **~To Jaune's Father~**

Jaune's father placed his scroll down on the coffee table that he sat in front of him. He got up from the coach he sat upon and walked out of the living room of the Arc family mansion and walked towards the Arc family library. Whilst walking towards the library he ran into the love of his life who scared the living shit out of literally everyone she knew, especially if they tried to mess with her son.

Marietta Arc.

"Alex! Did you talk to him?! Is he okay?! Is he hurt?! I swear if my little boy is hurt I will tear Beacon apart to get at that bastard!" Marie said in both a worried and angry voice.

"Marietta, Marietta! Jaune is fine. He's having trouble with his semblance and I think we may have a way to help him." Alex said as he placed his hands on his wife's shoulders.

"How?" Marie asked him.

"The archives may give us a lead to what Jaune is going through and what we can do to help him." Alex said.

"Then what are we waiting for?! Let's go already!" Marie said as she grabbed her husband and began to drag him towards the library.

The two of them entered it and began to search through every recorded semblance every member of the Arc family has had over the past two centuries.

This was going to take a while.

* * *

 **~To Jaune~**

Jaune was walking towards combat class after he retrieved his things from Ports class. He didn't have any combat gear to change into so he wore a plain white shirt along with a pair of black pants. He sat beside his team as he slowly massaged the side of his head to ease the pain that had built up there. He began to send his aura into the parts of his head that seemed to hurt the most and it helped a bit but not much. His attention was then taken away from his aching head when Glynda walked into the arena.

"Alright today we will select the matches via randomization. Whoever is chosen no matter who they are have to fight no matter if they've fought once before or what condition they are in." Glynda said as she looked up at Jaune for an instance before looking back at her clipboard. "Now let us begin."

The names began to randomize and everyone watched with halted breath as the names began to slow down and land on those who would fight first. To Jaune's, and everyone else's, shock the first name was none other than his own. He watched as the other name landed on none other than the name of the biggest asshole he knew. Cardin Winchester.

Jaune gets up from his seat and goes down to the locker room and retrieves his family sword. He opened the shield and it still wore the scratches that it sustained when Jaune fought off all the Grimm. The blade was still stained with blood from that day as well but Jaune didn't have time to clean it. He walked into the arena to find Cardin waiting for him in the arena.

Cardin held his mace on his shoulder as Jaune entered the arena ready to fight him. Cardin lowered his mace to his side and locked eyes with Jaune.

"Now that you have finally joined us Mr. Arc let the match begin." Glynda said as their aura bars were displayed above them.

Cardin charged forward with his mace raised up above his head as Jaune went to raise his shield to defend himself. The mace slammed down upon Jaune's shield and he was barely able to hold it back.

Jaune felt his knees begin to buckle underneath him as the mace comes down upon him but he refuses to fall down to his knees. He pushes up, trying to get some distance between him and Cardin, and manages to push himself away from Cardin. He falls onto his back and rolls out of the way to avoid Cardin's mace slamming into where his head once rested.

Cardin picked his mace out of the ground and watched as Jaune picked himself up off the ground and stumbled to his feet. He was acting different from usual. His stance was off and it was as if his mind was more focused on something else rather than the match at hand. Cardin shook the thoughts from his mind and charged Jaune once more.

Jaune placed his shield in front of him to defend himself the best he could. Cardin swung his mace at the top of Jaune's shield only for him to duck under the swing. But since the shield obscured Jaune's vision of what was going on in front of him he didn't see Cardin rear his right foot back and slam it into Jaune's shield causing him back onto his back.

Jaune held his sword and shield still in hand as he laid arms spread on the floor as Cardin walked up and slammed his foot onto Jaune left arm, making him let go of his shield.

Jaune grit his teeth as to not yell out from the pain of feeling his arm be pushed to its near breaking point. He firmly gripped his blade and swung it up at Cardin's head only for the tip of the blade to cut across his chest plate, leaving a long scratch mark across the Winchester family symbol.

Cardin checked to make sure the blade hadn't hit him in some way before he turned his attention back to Jaune.

Jaune couldn't feel his hand. He couldn't even form a fist with it. It had to be broken and Jaune could feel pain begin to surge throughout his entire body. But he refused to let this stop him. Jaune rips off part of his left sleeve and wrapped it around both his hand and his shield, making sure he won't let go of it.

Cardin watched impressed a small bit. Even he had to give the blonde knight props for his ingenuity. He still intended to beat him none the less though.

Jaune charged forward and slammed his shield into Cardin's chest, catching him by surprise. He then stopped suddenly and swung his sword down at Cardin only for Cardin to block it with his mace.

Cardin forced Jaune back a bit and smiled as Jaune struggled to hold his ground. He then sent Jaunes blade upward and flung it from it from his hand. Cardin then swung his mace downward at Jaunes face.

Jaune raised his shield to try and block the strike only to be shocked once Cardin let go of his mace.

Cardin let go of his mace that was held by his right hand and made a fist with his now free hand. He enhances it with aura and slams it down into Jaune's shield and makes it go back enough that it smacks into Jaune's face and disorients him.

Cardin then grabbed his mace while it was still falling with his left hand and swung it at Jaune while he was still disoriented. He hit Jaune in his side and as he made contact his mace exploded and propelled Jaune across the arena.

Jaune skid across the floor until he finally stopped. His entire body ached with pain as he desperately tried to climb back to his feet. It proved fruitless as he then fell back onto the hard ground and fell unconscious.

"Cardin wins! Get a stretcher out here now!" Glynda yelled.

A medic team came out and loaded Jaune onto a medical stretcher and rushed him to the infirmary.

* * *

 **~To Raven~**

Raven stood atop a building in Vale looking out over the city. The images were not intense now as they were this morning. She began to think it might have had to do something with meeting Jaune again but those thoughts were knocked to the back of her mind once she felt a large surge of pain shoot up from her left hand.

'What is...happening?!' Raven thought to herself as she grabbed her arm and the pain continued to surge throughout her entire body.

Her hand twitched as the unknown pain she felt the unknown pain continue to surge through her nearly making her fall to her knees. She then became accustomed to the pain and regained control of her left hand. Only for her to be brought to her knees from an even greater surge of unknown pain coming from her head, and from her ribs. Raven fell to her knees clutching her side. It was as though several of her ribs were just broken. But that was impossible. She tried to think of some kind of explanation as to this question only to think of one thing. Or more specifically one person.

Jaune Arc.

Even if the boy failed to notice it she did not. When she punched him in the gut earlier in the day it some how affected her as well. She knew not how, or why, this seemed to happen but figured it must have been linked to why she kept seeing images of him in her dreams and whenever she tried to think. She decided to give the boy another visit to discover what just was going on.

Well, as soon as she could stand up that is.

~To Jaune~

Jaune found himself in a hospital bed once again with his left arm in a brace, the right side of his rib cage bandaged up, and his head as well. He looked around and found that he was once more in a hospital room and he now had an I.V. in his right arm. He tried to move but his body surged with pain and forced him back down as Jaune placed his hands on his head.

"My aching head." Jaune said aloud.

"I would imagine so. Given what you just went through." a voice said.

Jaune would have jumped if he wasn't in so much pain. He looked around the room and found Ozpin sitting in the chair located next to his bed.

'How did I not notice him?' Jaune asked himself as he watched Ozpin take a sip from his coffee mug.

"It's good to see you return to the world of the living Jaune. I hope the sleep you had helped you?" Ozpin asked him.

"It did. Thanks professor." Jaune said as he layed his hands back down on the bed.

"You heard from your father I hope?" Ozpin asked.

"I talked to him earlier. He told me he would search through the archives to try and find if he can find out if any other Arc has had a semblance like this. It's probably gonna take a while though." Jaune said with a slight chuckle.

"I have no doubt." Ozpin said chuckling as well.

The two spoke on what transpired in the fight and exactly how long Jaune would be in the infirmary this time. He would be in there for about three to four days as his ribs heal and the bruises on his ribs and forehead stop hurting as much as they do now. As the sun began to set Ozpin left Jaune so that he could catch some sleep and rest again.

~A Few Hours later in the Early Hours of the Morning~

Jaune was awoken from a dream as he felt as though someone was in the room with him, watching him in the pitch black darkness that enveloped his room. He heard footsteps approach his bed and saw a set of red eyes looking down at him.

" Why are...you here?" Jaune asked in a tired voice.

"That should be obvious." she said.

"True. Listen, my father is looking for an answer right now and thats all I can tell you for right now." Jaune said as he felt the familiar tip of a blade press against his neck.

"You honestly expect me to believe that?" she asked holding her blade to his throat once more.

Jaune could feel the blade press closer to him only for it to suddenly stop as a sound echoed through the room of something hitting metal.

"I would suggest, that you stop what your doing now. Before this gets out of hand." a familiar voice said.

Jaune felt the blade retract from his throat and he could hear her sheath her blade. His eyes began to adjust to the darkness and he could see what appeared to be some kind of cane on the woman's shoulder close to her throat. He could then see the woman looking at the person who held the cane to her throat.

Ozpin.

"Why am I not surprised you were able to find me?" the woman said as she looked at Ozpin.

"You never were able to get past me...Raven." Ozpin said as the lights in the room came on and blind Jaune.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry about the cliffhanger! Again! God I'm evil. Hopefully I won't end the next chapter the same way. Hopefully, Anyway I hope to see you all next time and hope you all have a good day.**

 **Later!**


	4. Chapter 4

Beta Reader: **Champion Of Fate.**

* * *

'Raven? So that's her name.' Jaune thought to himself as he watched the two hunters stared at one another.

There was an uneasy silence that fell upon the room as they stared at one another. That was until the headmaster decided to speak.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't try to kill my students Raven. Now what is your connection to mister Arc here? You seem to know one another somehow but too my knowledge the two of you have never even heard of one another before. So why are you here trying to kill him?" Ozpin asked.

"That is none of your business." Raven said to Ozpin with her hand still gripping her sword.

"I do believe it is old friend. If I were to guess it would be the person that has been plaguing Mr. Arc dreams, and the person who saved him from the Grimm the day of the breach. Am I wrong?" Ozpin asked with his cane still on her shoulder.

Raven said nothing as she continued to glare at Ozpin.

"I'll take that as a yes. Now if you would kindly step away from my student it would be most appreciated." Ozpin said with a dangerous edge to his voice.

Raven slowly walked back from the side of Jaune's bed with her hand still on her swords grip, and with Ozpin's cane still close to her throat. She did not wish to get into a fight here and now. She was injured enough as it was already and she didn't need Ozpin and Glynda to add on to them.

"Now that's better. Now tell me, why are you here Raven?" Ozpin asked once again.

"Take a guess Ozpin. You always were good at figuring things out." Raven said.

Ozpin stared at her over his glasses with a glare that could kill a normal person, or really any person at the school. Jaune felt a chill in the air as what looked like a shadow of a Grimm began to grow behind the headmaster.

"I will not ask again Raven. Tell me now, or suffer my wrath." Ozpin said with a cold edge in his voice.

Raven glared at him again before she lowered her gaze, and her blade.

"Earlier today I felt as though I was attacked and it forced to the ground. I knew not of how it happened, or why for that matter, but all I knew is that it had to do something with this boy." Raven said as she looked back at Ozpin.

"And this made you think that mister Arc had something to do with it?" Glynda asked.

"When I met him something...attached itself to me. Ever since I have seen this boy in my mind, and now apparently I feel his pain as well." Raven said.

'Then, it is as I thought.' Ozpin thought to himself.

"And for the record Ozpin I had no intention of killing the boy Ozpin. If I feel his pain then that would be stupid of me to kill him." Raven said.

"You have a good point. When Jaune is fully healed and able to move around again the two of you will come and speak to me in my office. We will discuss what Jaune's semblance is and what the two of you must do." Ozpin said as he lowered his cane and stepped back.

"You know what his semblance is? Tell me now then." Raven said.

"No. You will wait until I deem it is the right time." Ozpin said.

"You son of a bit-!" Raven began to say as she moved to draw her blade, only for her to be stopped in place.

"I would suggest you refrain from doing anything remotely similar to that Raven. It would not end well for you." Glynda said with her riding crop pointed at her.

Raven glared at her as she was let go. She then opened the window in the room and jumped out of it.

"Professor? Do you truly know what my semblance is?" Jaune asked.

"I have a hunch. I am not certain, but if I am then it means that your life will never be the same as it once was." Ozpin said to him.

"I...I understand." Jaune said as the two professors left the room and he slowly fell back to sleep.

* * *

~Two Days Later~

Jaune was discharged from the infirmary, with his ribs still bandaged up, and a small pain in chest still, but he went immediately to Ozpin's office upon his release. He slowly made his way into the elevator while holding his bandaged ribs and waited to get to the very top. Once he reached it he stumbled into the room and found the headmaster waiting for him.

"Ah, Jaune. It's good to see you back on your feet. How are you feeling?" Ozpin asked.

"Better then I did, that's for sure." Jaune said jokingly.

"I would hope so. So, shall we begin?" Ozpin asked.

"Hmm?" Jaune said as a red portal opened up near the far left of the room.

Raven then stepped out of the portal, sheathed her blade, and walked over to the chair that sat in front of Ozpin's desk.

Jaune walked slowly over to the chair next to said coach and sat down in it.

"Now that this foolishness is at an end, tell me what you know Ozpin." Raven demanded.

"I gave you my word. Now from what I have heard from the both of you, and from my own hypothesis, I do believe Jaune's semblance allows him to form bonds with others. They allow him to fight like the person he is bonded to. He gains their fighting prowess, and skills." Ozpin said.

"That would explain why I fought so savagely in the tunnels beneath Vale." Jaune said.

"But it doesn't answer why the two of us are seeing one in our dreams, and can feel one another's pain." Raven said.

"I was getting to that. Now this is just a theory, but I believe that the first person that Jaunes 'bonds' with is the one he has the strongest bond with. At any time he can use it to help him in battle, feel that persons pain, and possibly even more." Ozpin said.

"What do you mean 'more'?" Raven asked.

"It is possible that the two of you could share, and feel one another's feelings. Although I am uncertain if that is true or not." Ozpin asked.

"Is there any way we could severe this link?" Raven asked.

"No. Unlike the other links Jaune can make with other people this link cannot be broken. The link is near permanent." Ozpin asked.

Raven's eyes grew wide with rage and shock at what Ozpin had said. She then got up from the coach, grabbed a nearby coffee table, and threw it out the window to the school yard below.

"You mean to tell me that I am linked to this boy for the rest of my life?!" Raven yelled at Ozpin's she pointed at Jaune with her right hand.

"Yes. But if your main concern is being injured because of him being injured, there is a way you could prevent it." Ozpin said.

"What do you propose Ozpin?" Raven asked.

"You could take the boy with you on your missions, and train him as well. It would be easier for you to keep an eye on him that way." Ozpin said.

"I have no time to babysit some would be hunter in training!" Raven yelled in anger.

"Jaune can take care of himself just fine. Just instruct him in what he should do, and teach him what to do and what not to do in a battle. Do this, and you won't have to worry about your link interfering with either one of you again." Ozpin said.

Raven pondered what Ozpin had suggested for quite some time as she walked around the office. Jaune was not against the idea of being trained by her, but going on missions with her didn't seem like something he'd be good at. He'd just slow her down and get in her way. Besides there was no way she would agree to Ozpin had suggested.

"Alright then, I'll do it." Raven said.

Huh. Well never mind.

"Miss Raven are you...are you sure?" Jaune asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." Raven said.

"Then its settled then. Raven you will take Jaune with you on missions, and help train him to better defend himself." Ozpin said.

"But... what about my team?" Jaune asked.

"I will tell them I have sent you on a special mission to help you with your new found semblance. They will be alright Jaune." Ozpin said to him.

"Well now that that's settled..." Raven began to say as she then drew her sword and created a portal. "...lets get this over with."

"Wait, I don't even have all my things to go on a mission right now." Jaune said as he was then thrown something by Ozpin. He opened the bag and found his sword, shield, and a new jacket that resembled his old one only with more armor on it.

"I got that ready for you while you were in the infirmary." Ozpin said.

"Thanks professor." Jaune said.

"Your welcome. Now get going before she changes her mind about taking you with her." Ozpin said.

"Indeed. Hurry along little Arc, we have a lot of things we must do." Raven said as she entered the portal, with Jaune soon following after her before it closed behind him.

Ozpin spun his chair around, leaned back in it, and looked out the window as he looked out the window of his office. "I wish you luck Jaune. Trust me, your gonna need it."

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys. Sorry this took so long to get released, and that its really short. Basically the schedule I have now is complete shit and once I finish my next chapter my new schedule will be put into place. Hopefully it works better then the one I am currently using. BTW thank you to everyone who has messaged me about this story. It honestly made me happy that you all want to see more of this story, and mad at myself for not getting it done fast enough.**

 **If you wish to really help me improve as a writer and get chapters like this one out faster to you please go to my and donate to me. This is not mandatory but it will help tremendously either way.**

 **Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and hope to see you all the next time. Leave a review for me and tell me what you thought about it.**

 **Later!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Beta Reader:** Champion of Fate

* * *

Jaune exited the portal and found once more that Raven was pointing her blade to his throat.

"Seriously? Is this gonna be a regular thing with you?" Jaune asked a bit annoyed.

"Possibly. I just want to make a few things clear with you before we start this." Raven said.

"You could do that without the sword." Jaune said, but after he said so Raven only pushed the blade closer to his neck. "Okay, okay! We'll do it your way."

"Glad we can agree on that. Now lets set some ground rules while were out here. First, you do what I say when I say it. Second, don't do anything idiotic and get yourself wounded. From what I understand of this bond what happens to you happens to me, so try and keep yourself in one piece." Raven said as she removed her blade and began to sheath it.

"Got it. Anything else?" Jaune asked.

"Yes, whatever happens on this mission you are not allowed to speak a word of it to anyone. Not even Ozpin. Understand?" Raven asked.

"Yes, I understand." Jaune said.

"Good, now lets go." Raven said as the two of them began to walk forward.

The two walked to the top of a hill and saw what appeared to be an abandoned dust mining facility.

"What is this place?" Jaune asked.

"It was once a mining facility belonging to the Schnee dust company. It was abandoned after a white fang attack, and it was converted into a base for their operations out here." Raven said.

"Come to think of it, where exactly are we?" Jaune asked as he looked around.

"Vacuo."

"Vacuo?! How the hell did we get he-?!" Jaune said before he was cut off by Raven covering his mouth with her hand.

"Be quiet! Do you want them all to hear us?!" Raven said in an angry but quiet voice.

"Sawry." Jaune said as his mouth was still covered by Ravens hand.

Raven removed her hand from his mouth and went back over to the cliff to survey the facility below them.

Jaune crouched down and made his way to Ravens side to do the same.

"So, whats the plan?" Jaune asked her.

"Well normally I would just go in and take down everyone I see. But, being that your here now I suggest we go with a stealthier approach." Raven said from behind her mask.

"Alright then. Whats the plan?" Jaune asked.

"First off, put this on." Raven said as she handed him a grimm mask.

It was a beowolfs mask that covered his entire head, as hers did. Jaune proceeded to put it on and turned back to Raven.

"Why do I need this? Jaune asked.

"So no one will be able to identify you after today." Raven said.

"Makes sense. So what do we do now?" Jaune asked.

"Now we move in. Try to keep up." Raven said as she began to quickly sneak towards the facility.

Jaune followed her with haste. He began to move as she did, moving from shadow to shadow like he had been doing this for years.

The two of them stopped near the side entrance to the facility. There were two guards in front of the door, and didn't seem to be leaving that spot any time soon.

Jaune looked over to Raven for some idea of what to do, and saw her holding a small rock in her hand. Jaune quickly caught on to Ravens idea and grabbed a rock as well.

Raven tossed the rock to the left of where the guards were standing, making one of them leave the area to investigate.

Jaune threw his rock to the right of the other guard, but he was not able to throw it far enough and it hit the guard directly in the mask. The white fang member began to investigate the area he thought the rock came from, but he began to walk the other way.

Jaune and Raven took the opportunity to move in and ran into the facility. As they got inside they hid behind some crates filled with dust.

They could both see White Fang members loading dust into crates not to far away from where they were now.

Jaune looked over to where Raven stood, and found that she was signaling for him to move forward. Jaune crouched down as he moved forward and hid behind a shipping container.

Raven did the opposite and decided to take the high road. She swiftly moved over to a ladder that led up to the walkways and began to climb up it. She rushed forward and put an unknowing guard in a choke hold before snapping his neck, killing him instantly. She then set him up against the railing to make it look like he was passed out.

Jaune looked up to see her get into her new position over looking the main floor. He could see the white fang members loading all of the dust into the crates, and putting them into trucks to be shipped elsewhere.

Jaune crawled under and hid under a shipping truck as a patrol passed by him. He latched onto the bottom of the truck as it began to move, but it only moved a few feet.

Raven sped across the walkway to get into position. She positioned herself over the middle of the room and was awaiting for the lieutenant. Jaune began to sneak out from under the truck, but as he looked up Raven shook her head at him to not do so.

Instead crawled to the front of the truck and waited there. It didn't take long for the lieutenant to show himself.

He had a giant drill type weapon on his back, a shaved head, a tattoo on his right arm, and a grimm mask that covered his entire face.

"Hurry it up! We need to get this dust to Vale within the month! The boss needs this shipment after the disaster at mount Glenn. Start loading this into the trucks so we can get out of this damn place!" the lieutenant said as he began to load the dust into a truck.

Raven took this chance to make her move.

She came down from the walkway, blade in hand, and sliced a white fang member across the chest. She then spun, sheathed her blade, kicked the lieutenant in the chest, drew her blade once more, then sliced another white fang grunt across the gut.

Jaune rolled out from under the truck, drew his blade, and slammed the blades pommel into the back of another grunts head. He then motioned to grab his sheath but Raven stopped him before he could.

"Don't. Your shield has your family crest on it. If they put two and two together they could come after you, or worse, your family." Raven said to him silently as they stood back to back.

"Thanks for the tip." Jaune said as he grabbed his sheath and held it up another blade, rather then change it into its shield form. The two of them watched as the white fang grunts surrounded them as their lieutenant regained his composure.

"Kill them both! They must not be allowed to leave this place!" the lieutenant yelled as he grabbed his giant drill off his back, and made it begin to spin as he held the trigger.

Jaune's body began to glow white, and the light soon spread to Raven, linking the two of them in the process.

Jaune didn't exactly understand how it worked but once when he linked to her he could some how...feel how she felt. He could tell she was calm, cool headed, and prepared to kill every person in this room. She was experienced in killing, she had been doing this for years.

However, the link worked both ways.

As soon as Jaune linked to her she could feel that he was nervous, he was slightly hesitant to fight, and he was scared he'd have to kill someone. It was understandable, the boy was a novice. He'd never been in this type of situation before where he had to kill other people.

But that was nothing more then an excuse.

If he wished to become a true huntsmen, the type legends are made of, he would need to learn how to kill without caring about his enemies.

It would have been better for him to do it in a controlled environment, rather in the middle of an assignment, but there was no time like the present.

"Whatever happens, don't hesitate." Raven said before she rushed forward. She spun in a circle and sliced the white fang members all over their bodies.

Two white fang members charged Jaune at once as he readied himself. As one of the grunts swung his club at Jaune, he blocked it with his sword, and then jabbed his sheath into the grunts gut.

Raven blocked several strikes coming towards her by swinging her blade around her body. As she blocked the attacks she landed fatal hits on each one of them.

Jaune blocked another hit with his sword, and then slammed his sheath into the grunts neck. As the grunt writhed on the ground Jaune kicked him in the face, effectively knocking him out.

The lieutenant finally entered the fray as he grew irritated at his men. They couldn't dispatch two worthless humans? It made him sick to his stomach. the lieutenant began to have his drill spin as he ran at Raven.

Raven pulled her blade out of the gut of a grunt as she turned to the lieutenant. She dodged to the left as the lieutenant swung his weapon down at her. Raven stabbed her blade at the lieutenants throat, only for him to hit the blade to the side with his armored left forearm.

The lieutenant threw a punch at Ravens face, which she ducked under, and she then threw a kick into the lieutenants ribs, sending him back a bit.

Jaune noticed Raven was having a difficulty with the lieutenant, however he was having his own difficulties. Jaune was currently holding off two grunts with his blade and sheath. Jaune made one of the grunts who wielded a mace hit the other grunt, then sweep kicked the first grunt, and finished him by slamming his foot into the side of the grunts face.

Raven spun around with blade in hand trying to slice the lieutenant all over his body. She landed multiple hits on him, slicing up his arms, legs, and landing a hit on his stomach. But it seemed to do little to the lieutenant as he did not slow down in attacking Raven.

But it only took a moment for Raven to cut him down to size.

As the lieutenant lifted up his weapon above his head, Raven sheathed her blade. Time slowed as the lieutenant brought his weapon down upon her, at the last moment Raven drew her blade, and sliced off the lieutenants left arm.

The lieutenant yelled in pain as his blood stained the floor, and Ravens mask. Raven smirked under her mask as he yelled out in pain, but was caught off guard when she felt his other hand wrap around her throat.

The lieutenant lifted Raven up and then slammed her down into the floor. Raven kicked him in the face, knocking off half of his mask in the process, which only made the lieutenant madder.

Raven maneuvered her legs around the lieutenants neck and put him in a triangle choke.

As the lieutenant struggled to breath he began to punch Raven in her ribs in an attempt to make her release the hold on him.

Raven grabbed the lieutenants hand as he went to hit her again, and broke his wrist with a loud crack. Another grunt ran up to the Raven preparing to strike her while she was busy with the lieutenant. Raven felt a moment of panic she was in a bad position with a heavy opponent grappling her. She knew her aura could take the blow but it still didn't leave her in the best position. That of course was dealt with when a sheath stuck the grunt in the side of the head sending him sprawling.

Jaune had felt Raven's panic and had swung wide with his sword forcing the grunts to step back. He pivoted and threw his sheath with all his strength and some unexpected accuracy. Not having time to continue helping Raven, Jaune spun just in time to duck away from a swipe at his head. Unfortunately as he dodged he hit what of the grunts littering the floor and tumbled back. The grunt seeing an opportunity sprung bringing his blade down on Jaune.

Acting on instinct Jaune thrust his blade forward in an attempt to intercept the attack. He had succeeded on knocking aside the blow but the grunts momentum carried him directly onto Jaune's outstretched blade. The wind was knocked from him when body fell onto his torso. Jaune's eyes widened in panic as he shoved the body off of him. He was almost sick until he felt Raven's side of the bond and felt how she was still calm and used it to soothe himself. Jaune turned back to the Faunas, the first person he had ever killed. He averted his eyes from the face which was a cross between pain and surprise.

Jaune drew his blade from the faunus' chest as he stood back up. He then looked over and saw Raven finish choking out the white fang lieutenant and move him off of her.

Raven looked over to Jaune who stared down at the body of the white fang member he had just killed. She could feel he felt guilt, regret, and sadness. The bond that connected them was so strong it was almost as though she herself felt the same emotions he did at that moment. Raven shook her head and gathered the emotions that were hers. She spotted his sheath a few feet away and picked it up.

She sheathed her blade and picked up his sheath before she walked over to him. She watched as Jaune took the mans hands and placed them on his chest, took his mask off, and closed his eyes so that he was at peace.

Raven placed Jaune's sheath on his right shoulder, and saw him hesitantly take the sheath and place his sword back into it.

"There will be time later to think on what has happened here today. But, now is not that time." Raven said as she held her hand out for him to take.

Jaune turned and accepted it, and was pulled up by the older woman. Raven then turned and walked back towards the lieutenant as Jaune asked, "Tell me, does it...does it really get easier?"

"Yes, unfortunately." Raven said hesitantly as she continued her walk to the lieutenant. She picked up a chain from the ground as she stood over the lieutenants body and looked down at him. "Jaune, place him up against that pillar there."

Jaune grabbed the faunus under both of his arms, or under one and what little remained of his other arm, and dragged him over to the pillar. "Raven, he's bleeding bad. He may not live long enough for you to interrogate him if we don't close his wound."

"I see. Very well then." Raven said as she grabbed a nearby fire dust crystal. She handed it to Jaune as she chained him to the pillar and placed a sword through the chain lengths to lock it into place.

Jaune then handed the crystal back to her, and she then proceeded to put it up against arm she cut off.

The lieutenant yelled out in pain as Raven burned his wound closed. He began to thrash around to escape, but found it ultimately worthless. As Raven finished closing his wound he began to stop thrashing around so much.

"Now that you've calmed down, your going to answer some questions for me." Raven said as she leaned down to look into his eyes.

"And why...would I do that for you, human scum?" the lieutenant asked before a fist hit him in the face.

"Because, mine is not a request. And by my count, you have at least twenty more ribs for me to break. You really want this to carry on for that long?"Raven said as she brought her fist back to her side.

"Fine. My life's not worth Taurus and his human master." the lieutenant said as he spit some blood out of his mouth.

'Human master?' Jaune thought to himself as he watched the two of them.

"Where is Adam Taurus, and who is he working for?" Raven questioned him.

"All I know is that he is somewhere in Vale, for right now. As for who he is working for, I wasn't trusted enough to learn that." the lieutenant said.

"Then it seems your more useless then I originally believed." Raven said as she drew her blade once again.

"So what, you'll kill me now? Your no better then those who would use us for their own gain then. Go on then, do it." the lieutenant said.

Raven swung her blade and sliced the lieutenants head off, giving him a quick death rather then let him suffer any further from his injuries.

"So are we done here?" Jaune asked Raven as he watched her swing her blade at the ground and cleaned the blade off of it.

"Yes. It seems this place has nothing that can help us. just like the others." Raven said as she turned towards him.

"What about all the ones who are still alive?" Jaune asked as he looked around at all the unconscious white fang members.

"I'll set a beacon that Ozpin can track. He can then relay the coordinates to the proper authorities so they can be taken into custody." Raven said as she placed a device on the same pillar she chained the lieutenant too.

"So, can we leave now?" Jaune asked as he walked up to her.

"Yes, lets be rid of this place." Raven said as she created a portal with her blade and walk through it, with Jaune quickly following after her.

* * *

Jaune and Raven entered Ozpin's office, with the moonlight now shining in through the windows, and Ozpin nowhere to be found.

"Looks like the headmaster isn't here." Jaune said as he took off his beowolf mask. He then held it out towards Raven for her to take it back, but she refused.

"Keep it. If you continue to come on these missions with me you will need to keep it close." Raven said as she created one more portal for her to leave through.

"Til next we meet, Raven." Jaune said as he watched her walk through the portal, and it closed. Jaune turned to walk out of the office and found Ozpin standing not to far away.

"Did your first real mission go well, mister Arc?" the professor asked as he took a sip from his mug.

"As well as you would expect. I just wish certain things didn't have to happen." Jaune said as he looked at his right hand that now had dried blood on it.

"You took a life tonight didn't you, mister Arc?" Ozpin asked as he walked towards his student.

"Yes, sir." Jaune said hesitantly as he looked at the floor.

"There is nothing wrong with defending yourself, mister Arc. If you and your attackers roles were reversed I doubt he'd regret as much as you do now." the professor said as he placed his hand on Jaune's shoulder.

"Still, that doesn't make it right." Jaune said as he looked away from Ozpin.

"Very few things can be easily justified in this world we live in, Jaune. I know that better then anyone." Ozpin said as the boy looked up to meet his gaze.

"Thanks for the talk professor, but I probably need to get back to my team." Jaune said as he began to walk off.

"Wait." Ozpin said, making Jaune stop dead in his tracks as the older man walked toward him. "I'll keep this here so no one begins to get suspicious of where you go. And you might want to wash up before getting to your dorm room. Your team will have less questions for you then." Ozpin said as he took the beowolf mask, and opened the elevator for Jaune.

Jaune entered the elevator and proceeded to head down in it. After the elevator stopped on the bottom floor Jaune walked out to the fountain in the courtyard. He put both of his hands into the water to wash off the dried blood. After he finished he began his walk back to his teams room.

As Jaune entered his teams dorm room he found four pairs of hands grab his shirt and pull him in. Once his head stop spinning from being almost thrown into his room he found Ren, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ruby standing over him as he sat against his bed frame.

'This is gonna be a long night.' Jaune said to himself as he let out a heavy sigh.

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys, sorry this took so long to get out. It's difficult to come up with what should happen in this chapter since we know next to nothing about Raven, but that will not stop me from writing this stuff for you all to read. Hopefully with volume 4 on the horizon we can learn some more stuff about Raven, and by extension help me and Champ with writing this story.**

 **Now to get to work on my next story, Fallen Knight.**

 **Til next time guys. Later!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Beta Reader:** Champion of fate

* * *

Jaune struggled to keep his eyes open as he watched a fight in the arena below. The mission with Raven last night did not allow him to get any sleep before having to come to class. On the way to class he was constantly questioned by his teammates about his whereabouts after leaving the schools infirmary.

He, regrettably, was forced to lie to them, saying he caught a flight to Vale to try and find some new armor and was unable to catch a flight back till the early hours of the morning. It pained him to lie to his friends, but he did not want them to know the truth of what he did during the night.

Jaune was currently sitting above the arena where he had fought, and lost, many times against his fellow students. Right now the match was Cardin vs Nora, with Nora completely dominating the match. Never in his life had he wished to be in Port's class, he could get some shut eye in there and no one would even question it.

Jaune watched to keep himself awake. If he had fully rested the night before he would be more invested in the fight, but at this point in time he could barely keep his eyes open long enough for him to keep track of the fight.

Jaune put his chin in the palm of his left hand as he watched Nora try to break Cardin's legs, but was stopped before she could do so by professor Goodwitch using her semblance to take Magnhild from her grasp.

"That is enough Ms. Valkyrie. Mr. Winchesters aura has entered the red zone, so this match is now over." Goodwitch said as Magnhild hovered beside her.

"Awww! Can't I break his legs a little bit?" Nora asks with her bottom lip sticking out.

Glynda looked up from her clipboard at Nora and squints her eyes as she says, "No. Now return to your seat." Nora walked back depressed as Cardin limped away holding the left side of his rib cage.

Jaune's eyes began to close despite his best efforts. Jaune drifted off to sleep as he sat in his sleep and visions of the mission with Raven began to flood his mind. How he was able to defeat several members of the fang, the moment he and Raven stood back to back against their enemies, but most of all, the one that was the most vivid and the one stuck with him the most, was the moment when he killed that white fang member.

He could see the shock in white fang members eyes as crocea mors entered his chest and pierced his heart. He could hear the air leave his lungs as he took his last breath. But most memorable of all, was that he could still feel the white fang members blood pour down the blade of his sword and flow over his hand it had even dripped onto his chest plate and soaked his sweatshirt. He was using one of his backup shirts that matched the color but lacked the logo.

His visions came to an end when he felt someone begin to shake him from his slumber.

"Jaune? Jaune! Are you okay?" Pyrrha asked in a worried tone.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Sorry Pyrrha, I'm just tired is all." Jaune said as he rubbed his eyes with his hands.

"I noticed. The professor just said the last match is about to be fought. It's going to be two on two, partners vs. partners, so I thought you would want to see who gets picked." Pyrrha said as she removed her hand from Jaune's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'd like that. Thanks Pyrrha." Jaune said as he stretched his arms out and let out a yawn.

"Don't mention it, partner." Pyrrha said as she turned her attention to the professor below in the arena.

"Okay, now lets see which pairs of partners will fight one another.." Goodwitch said as she began to pick out the two teams. The first pair of partners was Yang and Blake.

Yang shoved her fist in the air, happy that she would finally be able to fight someone today. Blake let out a heavy sigh as she and Yang rose from their seats and went down to get their weapons.

Everyone watched as Goodwitch searched through the many partners who were present in the class, and Jaune and Pyrrha's names were selected.

Jaune's let out a heavy sigh as he rose from his seat and he followed Pyrrha made their way to the locker room to retrieve their gear.

* * *

Jaune placed his scroll in front of his locker, unlocking it in the process and retrieves his sword and shield. Jaune began to draw his sword from its sheath and as he did so he thought he saw blood still staining the blade and he dropped it.

Jaune leaned against the wall and slid down it his legs no longer having the strength to support him. His breathing slowly came down from the rapid breaths becoming longer and deeper and slowly his heart rate also slowed back to its normal beat. Having finally regained himself Jaune stood and attached the sheath to his side and slid the blade now clean of the imaginary blood back in. When he emerged from the boys side of the locker room he must of still looked pretty bad because Pyrrha's face took on a concerned look. "Jaune what's wrong, did something happen?"

'Yeah I keep seeing the time I killed a man and it's haunting me,' he thought but put on a smile on his face and said "Yeah I'm just concerned about the fight with Yang and Blake. You might be able to take either of them and possibly both of them but I can't."

"No that's not it because you were like this before we even found out we were fighting, what happened while you were in Vale? I want to help you, but I can't if you won't tell me what's wrong." Pyrrha said as she placed both of her hands on Jaune's shoulders and shook him a little bit.

Jaune looked into Pyrrha's green eyes and let out a deep breath. "Its my semblance."

"Your semblance?! You unlocked it?!" Pyrrha asked with a mix of shock and happiness mixing in her voice.

"Yes, it happened when I separated from all of you during the breach. Its the main reason I was able to survive." Jaune said as he looked down at the tiled floor underneath the two of them.

"That's great! But why is it the thing that has been effecting you so much?" Pyrrha asked inquisitively.

Jaune couldn't tell her the truth.

He just couldn't bring himself to tell her what what his semblance has gotten him into, what he has been forced to do.

"I don't have a good understanding of how to properly use it, or how it truly works to be honest, and it has been effecting me greatly. I can hardly rest, and whenever I do I have nightmares from the day of the breach that wake me all throughout the night." Jaune said as he looked away from Pyrrha, unable to look her in the eyes.

"Jaune if you don't feel like fighting I can-!" Pyrrha began to say before Jaune stopped her by putting his hand up.

"No I appreciate it but I won't let you face them alone, you've been fighting alone for too long already. Besides while one is beating me you can beat the other and come to my rescue." Jaune joked as he stood up.

Pyrrha's eyes widened for an instant but then she couldn't help the smile that grew on her face. "Okay then Jaune. Let's do this." Pyrrha then grabbed her blad and her shield as she headed into the arena, with Jaune not far behind her.

* * *

Everyone watched as Pyrrha and Jaune entered the arena and stood across from their opponents. Pyrrha stood across from Yang, as Jaune stood across from Blake.

Goodwitch stood to the side as she started the countdown timer for the match.

 **10...9...8...**

Yang cocks her gauntlets as she locks her gaze on Pyrrha.

 **7...6...5...**

Blake draws her sword from its sheathe with her right hand, and holds her sheathe in her left.

 **...4...**

Pyrrha firmly grasps her sword in her right hand and placed her sword on top of her shield as she put it in front of her.

 **...3...**

Jaune drew his families sword from its sheathe and extended his shield out.

 **...2...**

Everyone in the stands watched on the edge of where they sat.

 **...1...**

The combatants all readied themselves, and locked eyes with the person they would fight.

 **0!**

Yang and Pyrrha charged at one another. Yang slammed her fists into Pyrrha's shield as Pyrrha ran towards her and began to push her back.

Blake ran forward and began to slash at Jaune's shield, with Jaune managing to block them. Jaune then swung her blade horizontally. Blake blocked Jaune's sword with the sheathe of her sword and then swung her sheathe at his head.

Jaune ducked under the attack and pushed Blake back with his shield, and then charged at her.

Blake dodged to the side and slammed her sheathe into Jaune's right calf, causing him to stumble a bit before he swung his at Blake again as he spun towards her.

Blake leaned back to dodge Jaune's sword and wrapped her ribbon around Jaune's left leg.

Jaune fell flat onto his back and quickly rolled to his right as Blake slammed her sheathe into the floor where he once was.

Jaune picked himself up off the floor and readied himself to charge again. Jaune charged at her only to pass through the clone.

Blake appeared on Jaune's left side her ribbon wrapping itself around his left hand. She then slammed her sheathe into his arm, making him drop his shield as his pain shot through his entire hand. Blake then kicked Jaune in the chest and placed her foot on his chest as she put the tip of her sword at his throat.

"Submit Jaune, this need not go any further." Blake said in a cold tone as she pushed her sword closer to Jaune's throat. He could see the emotions flicker in her eyes, she was concerned although it wasn't for him. Yang was facing Pyrrha and the sooner Blake could join her the better chance they had. Jaune surprised her when he grabbed the blade pointed at his neck, his hand lit up with aura prevent the weapon from cutting him although it caused his aura to dip. With his other hand still gripping his sword he swung for her head. She leapt back pulling the sword free from his hand.

Her eyes narrowed as she transformed her weapon into its pistol form as Jaune rushed over to grab his shield. Blake open fired on him as he barely manages to grab his shield to deflect the bullets.

He felt a tug on his left arm and looked down to see the ribbon was still wrapped around it, before he could even grab it and pull Blake had spun pulling his shield out of the way and fired off a couple of shots. "Just give up Jaune,' she said taking aim at him. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Yang and Pyrrha's brawl. Yang was being pushed back and it looked like she didn't have much longer before she dropped into the red.

Jaune then cut Blake's Ribbon off his arm with his sword and used it to keep his shield in his left hand.

"You've got to be kidding me? He can't be serious." Weiss says aloud as she watches this unfold from her seat above.

"He's dead serious." Ren said as he watched his friend up from where he knelt down with his shield tied to his left hand.

Jaune charged at Blake again and threw a vertical slash at her.

Blake ducked under the slash and slammed her sheath into Jaune's right knee.

Jaune stayed up on his feet and hit Blake's sheath away as he stabbed at her.

Jaune managed to land a small cut on Blake's shoulder, and separate a few strands of hair from her head.

Blake hit Jaune's sword away from her with her own and as she did so her blade collapsed around it. Blake threw Jaune's sword to the side and then kicked Jaune's shield out of his hand. She then kicked him in the stomach, and then followed up by hitting him in the face with her sheath.

Jaune fell back, feeling consciousness leave him. He drifted away as he heard Pyrrha yell his name as she tried to rush over to him.

* * *

Blood and fire.

That is what Jaune saw as he closed his eyes.

An entire village set ablaze, ravaged by some unknown force, leaving none living in its wake.

The stench of blood was so thick in the air Jaune could almost taste it. The fires heat was so hot it burned Jaune's skin as he held his hands in front of his face to shield it from the flames.

The bodies of the inhabitants of the village were scattered all over the ground, their bodies being mutilated to the point they were unrecognizable to Jaune.

Jaune made his way to the center of the village where he found the one who caused all of this.

There stood a woman Jaune recognized all to well with blood staining her mask and her clothes. As he stared at the woman surrounded by the carnage, the women he had spent the better part of the evening fighting White Fang with, the woman who knew what he was feeling and he could feel her. He felt every emotion she felt standing amidst the bodies or should he say the lack of.

Because at that moment Jaune Arc felt absolutely nothing.

* * *

Jaune's eyes shot open as his back hit the arena floor. Jaune watched as Blake was hit away from him by Pyrrha's shield.

"Jaune?! Are you okay?!" Pyrrha asked as she helped him up off of the ground. Jaune stumbled a bit as he began to stand up and fell to one knee.

"I'll be fine, Pyrrha. Just need a sec." Jaune said as he watched Yang and Blake readied to attack them.

Pyrrha used her semblance to bring Jaune's weapons back over to him and placed them in front of him. Jaune took his sword and shield in hand and readied to continue the fight.

"Jaune, stay behind me. I'll take it from here." Pyrrha said as she stepped in front of him and readied to defend herself against Yang and Blake.

No.

Jaune would not allow that.

He would not allow Pyrrha to stand alone any longer.

Jaune picked himself up off the floor as his aura began to emanate from him, shocking everyone in the room.

"Jaune..." Pyrrha said as she stared in amazement. Jaune looked over at her with a smile adorning his face. He then placed his left on her shoulder.

Jaune's aura spread from his hand and began to envelope Pyrrha's body as well. Pyrrha didn't know what was happening as she looked down at her hand as Jaune's white aura began to disappear.

'By the gods...what was that?' Pyrrha mentally asked herself as she looked at her hand she held her sword.

'That, was my semblance. We are now bound together.' Pyrrha heard Jaune say in her head.

Pyrrha looked over at Jaune with eyes wide as he simply smiled at her.

'I know you have questions, but they will have to wait. Lets finish this.' Jaune said as he placed his shield in front of him and put his sword on top of it as Pyrrha did the same.

The two of them then charged at their opponents.

Pyrrha blocked and dodged all of Yang's attempts at offense and countered accordingly.

Yang threw two punches at Pyrrha, only for her to block it with her shield kick Yang in the gut then hit her away with the staff part of her spear.

Yang's semblance began to activate as her hair began to glow and her eyes became red. Yang fired off several rounds from Ember Celica at Pyrrha as she charged forward towards her.

Unknown to Yang Pyrrha had been slightly altering the path of Yang's shots by using her polarity upon Ember Celica, allowing her to continue forward unhindered.

Pyrrha blocked one of Yang's punches with her shield and kicked Yang in the chink before bashing her in the face with her shield.

Yang punched Pyrrha back, and then ducked under Pyrrha's shield as she threw it at her and it bounced off the walls of the arena.

Yang charged forward and launched an aura charged punch at Pyrrhas face, only for it to be blocked by Jaune's shield. Yang was surprised to say the least as she looked over and found Jaune holding Pyrrha's shield with his blade stabbed into the floor as he just threw his shield over to Pyrrha.

Jaune drew his blade out of the concrete floor and parried an attack from Blake's sword, and blocked her sheathe with Pyrrha's shield.

Jaune didn't know how he was doing it. Since he linked with Pyrrha he began to move more...fluently. As though he had been fighting the same way Pyrrha had for nearly the same amount of time she had. He figured it was because of him bonding with Pyrrha earlier and would wait til later to learn more about how his semblance really worked.

Jaune threw Pyrrha's shield at Blake's sheath and pinned it to the arena wall with one of the sides of the shield.

Blake stabbed at Jaune with her sword, but Jaune countered by swinging his sword horizontally to his right.

The two of them matched one another blow for blow.

Jaune swings to his left, Blake would swing to her right.

Blake would slash downward, Jaune would slash upward.

Jaune would stab at Blake, only for her to dodge to the side and then stab at him in return.

Blake then transformed her sword into its pistol form as she swung at Jaune horizontally and held it inches away from Jaune's forehead.

Before either one could say anything Milo in its javelin form hitting Blake's pistol away from Jaune's head, giving Jaune the opportunity to kick her away from him.

Jaune then grabbed his sword where the guard met the blade and snagged Blake's shirt with his sword. He then rushed her as she put her sword up to defend herself and put the sharp point on the blunt side of her sword next to her throat.

"Concede, Blake. This need not go any further." Jaune said as he looked Blake in the eyes.

"I...concede." Blake said as Jaune took back his sword and released his grip on Blake's. He then turned his focus to Pyrrha as she was having difficulties with Yang having lost her weapon to save Jaune and not getting a chance to summon them back because of Yang's aggressive assault.

Pyrrha was doing her best to fight Yang hand to hand, but Yang was an expert in fighting this way as Pyrrha was simply adept in it.

Jaune had to act fast, otherwise he was about in deep trouble.

Jaune rushed over to where Pyrrha's shield was stabbed into the arenas wall and then threw it at Pyrrha and Yang.

Pyrrha got a mental note from Jaune to duck down. Pyrrha quickly kicked Yang in the gut then pushed her against the arena wall. Pyrrha then ducked down and as she did her shield zoomed over her and found its mark as the side of the shield embedding himself into the wall by her head. Pyrrha summoned her Milo and pressed it to her neck.

"Fine, fine. You got me. I give up, you win." Yang said as Pyrrha brought back her shield and the two swords.

Glynda announced that the match was now over as Jaune went over to his shield and transformed it back into its sheath form. Jaune put his sword back into his sheath and placed it back on his waist. He then severed the link he had formed with Pyrrha earlier as she walked towards him.

Jaune heard Pyrrha call his name but as she did so his world grew darker as he began to fall forward, and his consciousness left him completely.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry this took a little while, I was trying to get this out in January but as you all know shit happens. But now that volume 4 has finished up we now have a little bit more info on Raven to work with. Not much, but enough to help me and Champ out for the future chapters.**

 **Hopefully my next chapter for Dark Knight won't take as long.**

 **For those of you that don't know I now have a youtube channel, Ezra Blacklight, where I read the darker stories on the internet, mainly found on reddit, and read them to anyone who wants to listen. I was also thinking of reading my own chapters and putting them on either my channel or a second channel I may create for them so all of you can listen to the story when you don't have the time to read and would rather listen to me read it to you, but that's all up to you guys.**

 **Well that's really everything I had to say for now. Thank you all for reading, if you saw any errors me and Champ missed in this chapter please tell us so we can fix it.**

 **Til next time guys, later!**


End file.
